


as much as you can take

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Come Eating, Dom Choi Jongho, Dom Jeong Yunho, Dom Park Seonghwa, Dom Song Mingi, Double Anal Penetration, Gags, M/M, Master/Pet, Spanking, Squirting, Sub Jung Wooyoung, Sub Kang Yeosang, Sub Kim Hongjoong, Switch Choi San, belly inflation, but it could just be hyperbole, but not rly idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “only a little more until the rest get here.”
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi/Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, OT8 - Relationship, Park Seonghwa/Kim Hongjoong - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 119
Collections: Anonymous





	as much as you can take

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i wrote this but enjoy this smut. never writing smut again goodnight

yeosang’s breaths were laboured, hot and accompanied by an occasional dribble of spit around his gag. his shoulders sagged as he leaned forward, wrists bound, with his legs folded underneath him. his eyes were glazed over as the little toy inside of him vibrated away, as it had been for what felt like centuries at this point. 

“you look so pretty like this, hyung,” jongho’s smooth, composed voice said as he carded his fingers through yeosang’s hair. yeosang twitched and let out a whimper, which made a fat glob of spit fall out of his open mouth. his master chuckled lowly.

“it’s okay, only a little more until the rest get here.”

as jongho spoke, the door creaked open. a tall, lean figure walked in with his hand holding a leash. the leash was connected to a thick and heavy collar sitting on a delicate neck of an equally delicate red-haired pet. the pet crawled on his hands and knees while his owner strided over to jongho.

“hyung,” jongho greeted, shaking his hand. seonghwa gave a light smile and glanced at yeosang, tracing long fingers along where his neck met his jaw. yeosang resisted the urge to chase the touch when he pulled away.

“i think the other four are gonna take a while,” seonghwa said as he tied his end of hongjoong’s leash to his seat’s armrest, “yunho said someone was being uncooperative.”

“that’s fine,” jongho shrugged, turning his gaze to the two in front of him, “we can enjoy a show from these two first, right?” 

yeosang turned to face him, eyes widened questioningly. jongho gestured for him to look at seonghwa, who only gave him a blank stare. “use your words, baby.”

yeosang tried to speak but only a garble of sounds came out around his gag. he stopped and tried again but only more spittle came out. jongho laughed, boisterous and loud while seonghwa at least tried to hide it behind his hands. yeosang flushed red before seonghwa spoke again, “joongie, c’mere and make yeosangie feel good.”

hongjoong nodded, crawling to be just in front of yeosang, the furthest he could go before the leash started to choke him. he ran a hand up yeosang’s thigh before wrapping it around his cock. yeosang whimpered, his urge to thrust into it wildly and finally cum overwhelming all of his senses. hongjoong noticed and gave a little elf-like grin before his other hand went around yeosang’s waist to squeeze one of his ass cheeks hard. yeosang groaned loudly as hongjoong dipped his fingers between his cheeks and fiddled with the vibrator there, all while giving him languid strokes. yeosang leaned his forehead onto hongjoong’s shoulder as he whined and tugged at his wrist restraints.

hongjoong suddenly let out an almost girlish cry, and yeosang looked up to see that jongho was behind hongjoong now, and from how his hand was positioned and how hongjoong’s ears began to redden, was fondling hongjoong’s ass much like how the older was doing to him.

“you didn’t even ask for permission to touch yeosangie like that, joong,” seonghwa said with disappointment lacing his voice. 

“s-s-sorry, mast- ah,” hongjoong gasped out as jongho almost violently squeezed and pressed his ass cheeks. he squeaked when a whole finger was suddenly inserted, momentarily stopping his ministrations on yeosang.

seonghwa strided over to the both of them, cock already out of his slacks. “undo yeosang’s gag and then both of you can have it.” 

the two nodded. hongjoong’s fingers trembled but still moved quickly and soon yeosang’s gag was clattering against the floor. the two hurriedly wrapped their lips around the part of seonghwa’s cock that was closest to them, sucking and kissing it like they were worshipping it. hongjoong’s hands started to reach forward to hold it before being grabbed roughly by jongho and yanked back. he held both of hongjoong’s thin wrists in one hand as he inserted two more fingers at once into him. hongjoong squealed as jongho pressed directly on his prostate.

“i bet yeosangie wants something more than just that toy up his ass too,” seonghwa said, looking at how yeosang’s hips twitched in time with hongjoong’s gasps and whines of pleasure.

jongho looked up and grinned, “yeosang, lie down.” 

yeosang did so, careful not to rest directly on the vibrator. with little warning, seonghwa was on top of him, yanking it out and sticking three fingers inside instead. yeosang almost screamed and threw his hips back onto seonghwa’s fingers, his own fingers scrambling for purchase on the soft carpet.

he saw hongjoong get knocked onto his stomach and have his ass pulled up to where jongho was kneeling behind him, working a fourth finger into his ass. hongjoong and yeosang made heated eye contact before hongjoong spoke.

“master, c-can yeosa-ang and i p-please kiss?”

seonghwa looked at jongho, who nodded, and yeosang felt hongjoong grab his face almost roughly and practically stick his entire tongue into yeosang’s mouth. yeosang moaned, bucking his hips onto seonghwa’s fingers more feverishly. he kissed hongjoong back with equal fervour, taking control when hongjoong cried out as jongho finally entered him. jongho began thrusting, hongjoong moaning and crying out with each one. 

seonghwa looked at how yeosang watched jongho almost longingly before smirking and lining himself up with yeosang’s entrance. 

“don’t worry, yeosangie, i’ll make you feel just as good as him.”

-

yeosang screamed as yunho pistoned into him even harder after folding his knees up to his chest. he gripped the carpet with white knuckles, restraints long forgotten. yunho had no mercy with him, his huge cock making yeosang’s head spin.

“y-yun-ho, g-g-goo, good,” he whimpered, yunho smirking at him.

“yeosangie already isn’t loud, but you really fucked the words right out of him, yunho,” seonghwa chuckled from where he had his cock almost entirely down san’s mouth. the younger was enthusiastically bobbing his head up and down while seonghwa’s foot pressed against his aching cock.

“he’s already had three cocks today,” jongho said, landing another slap onto wooyoung’s ass, “i wouldn’t be surprised of he’s going a little cock-crazy.”

hongjoong let out a loud, almost over-exaggerated moan as he sunk down onto mingi’s cock. he gasped out, “so, big, ‘m full, ‘m not, can’t fit ‘ny more.”

the others laughed hearing hongjoong, before wooyoung caught their attention as he raptly watched yeosang get fucked. he whined loudly as yeosang had his fourth or fifth orgasm, screaming and tossing and turning while yunho filled him up.

jongho spanked him again, “what’re you looking at, slut? you wanna be fucked by your master like yeosangie?”

“unlike you, yeosangie knows how to behave,” yunho said admonishingly, as he admired wooyoung with his ass red and raw from jongho’s strength, “and he doesn’t try to fuck himself while others are trying to sleep.”

“you’re still pressed about last night?” mingi said, amused, as hongjoong went almost limp from the pleasure he felt. seonghwa and jongho laughed as mingi and yunho continued to bicker. seonghwa released a load into san’s mouth, the younger obediently keeping his mouth firmly attached to seonghwa’s cock.

“go to yeosangie and give him my cum,” he told san with a saccharine sweet tone, “and if your owners don’t mind, you can fuck yeosang too.”

san perked up with excitement and crawled fervently to yeosang, who was still panting and dazed with pleasure. san’s tapped him to gain his attention, his puffed cheeks making him look so ironically innocent as he grinded his naked body against yeosang’s. yeosang practically sobbed as he traced san’s figure with his hands, before accepting san’s excited kiss. the others watched as yeosang seemed to resist the sudden rush of cum that san gave him before becoming lax. his adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed down several mouthfuls. san held both of his hands as he slowly penetrated yeosang, the older moaning loudly into the kiss. yeosang moved his hand to grip san’s hair as he deepened the kiss.

jongho watched attentively before abandoning wooyoung to move behind san. seonghwa and yunho smirked, gesturing for mingi to join them so the three of them could share hongjoong and wooyoung. they spared a glance at san and yeosang, san breaking their kiss and jongho sunk into him without warning. he thrusted hard and fast, both san and yeosang left crying out brokenly with each one.

“how does it feel, sannie?” yunho crooned, as he guided wooyoung’s mouth onto his cock while seonghwa entered him from behind. 

“feels, feels good, s-so good, ah- ah!” san moaned, sandwiched between jongho and his pet. with jongho’s intense thrusts, it seemed almost like jongho fucking the both of them at once. yeosang’s eyes rolled back as he limply held an arm up, reduced to breathless moans and whines.

mingi grunted as he unloaded inside hongjoong, who he promptly dumped onto yunho’s lap with a snicker. yunho grinned and pulled his cock out of wooyoung’s mouth to thrust it mercilessly into hongjoong’s gaping hole, and thrusting hongjoong’s cock into wooyoung’s mouth. hongjoong thrashed violently, crying out nonsense from yunho’s thrusts and wooyoung’s suckling around his cock. yunho reached a hand around to play with his nipples, seonghwa eagerly nodding his approval as hongjoong whimpered and shivered at the sudden pleasure from his chest. mingi slowly slid into wooyoung, the younger mewling as he was filled completely.

“nuh, n-nuh, n-yeo-ddang can’t tak-e ‘nymore,” yeosang mumbled incoherently, almost delirious, as tears streaked his cheeks. jongho chuckled and wiped them away tenderly.

“just one more load and then you’re done, okay baby? you ready for one more load inside you?” he grunted, giving two or three more intense thrusts before unloading into san. san moaned almost pornographically before thrusting shortly but quickly into yeosang a few more times and coming inside.

jongho rested a hand on yeosang’s belly. “how full is this, hm? you look like you got pregnant, baby, your tummy is so big and your hole’s so open and dripping with cum,” he teased.

yeosang came again.

mingi and seonghwa similarly came inside wooyoung, seonghwa jerking him off to completion while holding his head down for him to finish off hongjoong. yunho unloaded deep inside the smaller man, whispering obscene words into his ear as he tweaked his nipples extra hard. hongjoong came with a cry, “ohh- mmf! unhh it’s not, stop-“

wooyoung remained on his cock until hongjoong went limp, wooyoung pulling off with a line of spit connecting him to hongjoong’s flaccid member. he looked and yunho questioningly as some clear liquid leaked out between his lips.

“oh my god, joongie squirted,” mingi said under his breath, before jongho gestured for wooyoung to crawl over to yeosang.

“one more special load for my favourite cumslut,” jongho said. yeosang opened his eyes blearily as wooyoung kissed him, a rush of cum and liquid pouring into his mouth. wooyoung removed himself before either got hard again (if that was even physically possible, he wasn’t sure) and yeosang’s breathed heavily.

the different masters returned to their pets, jongho and seonghwa’s sudden care and soft voices enough to indicate it was over. mingi left and came back with a tray of water and snacks, as well as some warm cloths. jongho peppered yeosang’s face with kisses as he took a warm cloth and wiped yeosang’s sweaty body, closing his legs each time the older would instinctually open them. he gave yeosang a little square of dark chocolate with every body part he finished wiping before giving him a big sip of water. he picked yeosang up bridal style and announced he was claiming the shower first. the others smiled softly as yeosang cuddled into jongho’s neck, inhaling his scent as he relaxed in his boyfriend’s hold, contented.


End file.
